Team ASTR
by 549632
Summary: This is my new story in the world of RWBY. This story will mostly follow cannon, each chapter covering an episode, but with a twist due to a new team being introduced into the mix. More information inside.
1. Prologue

So you want to slay monsters do you? A noble task taken on by many men and women, trying to purify this tainted world. The darkness, the monsters, the Grimm. Long ago when man first rose from dust, these beasts sought to destroy us and they nearly succeeded. Dust, nature's power which gives us power, strength, and life. This allowed mankind to go on the offensive against these evil creatures. Unfortunately, over time even the brightest sun will be extinguished. You may try as you might but once the light is extinguished, the darkness will return.

**AN: ** So this is going to be my new story. This story is RWBY is a fantastic series put up by RoosterTeeth and it has intrigued me greatly. I've begun some work on it, mostly planning for the plot, characters, etc. This story will mostly follow cannon but with a twist due to a new team being introduced into the mix. I will upload more as the show progresses so once I start getting chapters up, expect delays in between seasons of the show. I have the first chapter done and I am in the process of editing it. I expect it to be up in the next couple of days.

One important thing that I am going to mention right off the bat is that this story is not my top priority in life. I have other things that need to get done first and sometimes life throws us a curve ball our way. I will try to update as fast as I can but you can expect probably a two week delay at minimum in between chapters. Once the next volume starts, I will probably not put out a chapter until it has been completed so that I don't accidentally alter things drastically. That being said, I may or may not follow that plan, I will see how I feel about it then.

When I write this, each chapter will cover one episode, or two in the case of a part 1 and part 2 set of episodes. I may include a few side chapters that have nothing to do with what each episode entails but I might not, you just have to wait and see. Also I should mention that I will be directly quoting the show at times and that I am not here to try and steal anything from RoosterTeeth, Monty Oum, etc, this is just some writing being done in my free time.

That's all that I have to say so I would first like to say thank you to everyone that will read my story and to anyone who offers their support. It means a lot. If you can, please review and tell me how I could improve the writing or any suggestions that you have for the story. It could have a positive impact on the story and make it the best that it can be. Thanks again to everyone who reads and/or supports this story!


	2. Volume 1: A Shining Beacon

Volume 1: The Shinning Beacon:

"HAHAHA, look at that guy!" Rolf laughs, holding himself upright with the help of his friend Siegfried, "Can you believe it? He just threw up on the ride to Beacon!"

Siegfried looked down at his friend with a massive grin on his face, "Reminds me of the time when we were at Theo's and you wanted to see what it would be like dangling from a tree."

At the sound of his name, Theo looked over to his two friends. Rolf is a somewhat shorter guy with a roguish look to him, helped by his curly black hair. Siegfried, or Sig as he likes to be called is a bit taller that Rolf, his short, spikey brown hair combined with his natural confidence give him an aura that people flock to. Thinking of himself, Theo is sort of the odd one in the group, he's very tall and muscled but is very nervous in public. He looks very intimidating but once you get a stranger around him he goes all quiet and a little nervous. Only when he is alone with friends and family does he come out of his shell.

Theo turned back to Alvar, the fourth member of their little group. Alvar's father was a business partner of Theo's father. The Kelling family has been in the business of metal working for quite some time, they are the lead producers of metal and generic weapons on the market. Alvar Kelling is the current heir to his family's fortune. Theo's family has been partnered with Alvar's for a few generations now and they have spent quite a bit of time together. Alvar was a little shorter than Theo but was still fairly tall in his own right. His shoulder length black hair and toned body make him look extremely handsome while still being able to pull off the regal look expected of him.

Alvar just sighed at Rolf, every time something like this happens Rolf goes overboard and drags too much attention to himself. At the sound of the loud sigh, Rolf glanced up into his friend's face. Still chuckling, he put his hand on Alvar's shoulder, "Come on man, it was hilarious."

Alvar lightly gripped Rolf's wrist and raised his hand off of Alvar's shoulder, brushing off the imaginary dirt there once the hand was gone. "You're too loud." Alvar said to his friend.

Rolf grinned, "But that's one of my more endearing traits."

"Look," Theo said quietly, pointed out the window on the ship, "we're nearly at Beacon."

The group of friends looked out the window to see Vale below them and off in the distance, standing tall and proud, Beacon; the school which would train the four of them to become huntsman. Suddenly, a holographic image of a woman appeared directly in front of the window they were staring out of. She was a middle aged woman with very light blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had emerald green eyes covered by thin rectangular glasses. She was wearing a white blouse which was partially covered up by a black business skirt that went all the way up to just below her chest; and she also had a torn cape that was purple on the inside but black on the outside.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." The hologram said.

"Boring!" Rolf called out, earning himself a few laughs from the other students.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared.

A few minutes after, the ship docked onto the grounds of Beacon and the students disembarked. "Let's go, Sig!" Rolf called out before breaking out into a run to the school. Sig shook his head before chasing after Rolf with a huge smile on his face.

Alvar stepped off gracefully before turning back to Theo, "Rolf is still such a kid."

Theo smiled, "That's one of the greatest things about him."

Alvar frowned before walking forward with Theo falling in step with him. The two began walking down the cobblestone road to Beacon. There were lampposts lining the path to the school with a few trees scattered around and a moat wrapping around the school.

As they got close to the school they saw a young girl in a black blouse, a black skirt with red trimmings, and a red cloak. She had shoulder length dark red hair with silver eyes. She was spinning around dizzily before falling backwards into a lot of white luggage.

A girl who had been walking ahead of the men carrying the luggage on a cart turned around and demanded, "What are you doing?" She was wearing a pale blue thigh length dress and a pale blue jacket with red inner linning. She had long white hair pulled into an off centre ponytail and icy blue eyes.

"Uh... sorry." The red headed girl replied.

"Sorry?" The older girl asked angrily. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uhh..." The younger girl stuttered as she got up while picking up a suitcase.

The older girl grabbed the suitcase out of her hand, "Gimme that! This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..." The younger girl obviously had no idea what to do.

Before things could progress any further, Alvar stepped in to deal with this. "Well well, hello dear Weiss," He said as stepped forward with Theo in tow.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted.

"Err, I mean uhh, hello?" Theo stammered.

"I should have know that you of all people would be here." Weiss said, ignoring Theo.

Alvar grinned, "Now now Weiss is this anyway to speak to a fellow heir of an important family?"

Weiss blushed slightly before regaining her composure, "Fine, how are you and your family, Alvar?"

"Good and good, my father just left for a meeting in Menagarie." Alvar replied smoothly. "And your family, and yourself of course."

"I've been better," Weiss said as she glared at the younger girl beside her, "and my family's been fine for the most part, unfortunately our director of distribution in Vale disappeared mysteriously recently, no doubt due to those faunus, however we will continue to do our best."

"My sympathies." Alvar said, he understood the difficulties with the faunus.

"Uhh..." The younger girl began.

"Shh!" Weiss shushed.

"Is little princess not making friends on her first day?" Alvar mocked.

"She knocked over my supply of dust!" Weiss said, showing him the suitcase full of vials of dust.

"And you are?" Alvar asked the young girl.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby answered, "I'm really sorry Weiss." She said, bending over to pick up another suitcase. As her hand reached it she accidentally knocked it over and a large boom came from inside of the suitcase. It burst open and vials of dust rolled away in all different directions.

Ruby turned back to the others with her face red with embarassment while Weiss was fuming. "YOU, YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?" A girl with long wavy black hair walked up with a vial of red dust in her hand. She had bright amber eyes complemented by a light purple eye shadow. She wore a headband with a bow fixed to the top of her head. She was wearing a black buttoned vest over a sleeveless white undershirt and a scarf like collar around her neck. She had black ribbons wrapped around her arms and white shorts over stockings which start black but turn to purple the closer they get to her black boots.

"Yes, finally someone recognized me for who I am." Weiss said ecstatically.

"And what am I?" Alvar asked with a smirk.

Before Weiss could respond the mysterious girl spoke up, "Alvar Kelling, heir to the Kelling Weapons Manufacturing Company." The girl looked over to Ruby and continued, "Both companies who are infamous for having controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"How dare...!" Weiss said.

"Ohhh." Alvar said, his eyes shinning and his curiosity peaking. "And how would a lovely young lady such as yourself claim to know of such things?"

"That's none of your concern." The girl stated firmly.

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage since you know our names but not yours." Alvar said, his interest in this girl already beginning to develop.

"Blake." The girl said before turning around and leaving.

After a moment, Alvar turned to Theo and said, "Let's go, we need to catch up with Rolf and Sig."

Weiss glared at Ruby before turning away and beginning to walk towards the school. A few seconds after Alvar and Theo leave as well. Ruby was stuck standing there as the men who were bringing Weiss' luggage to the school were picking it back up and putting it on the trolleys.

"Uhh..." Ruby tried to get something out to anyone that had been there moments ago but her voice failed her. She looked down to the ground, dejected. Why did it have to be so hard to make friends? She let herself fall back down to the ground, laying on her back. She was about to close her eyes when a shadow passed over her face. A young blond man was standing over her. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a bit of white armour over his chest and shoulders. "Hey, I'm Jaune." He said, extending a hand to her.

"Ruby." She replied, taking his hand and hoisting herself up. She laughed, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Alvar and Theo walked through the large open doors into a large open assembly area. There were already many students mulling about, talking with one another as they waited for Professor Ozpin to arrive and introduce them. "Over there." Theo said quietly as he pointed to the right side of the room where Sig and Rolf were talking animatedly with one another.

Alvar and Theo walked over to Sig and Rolf, "Yeah I can't wait for our team to be made." Sig said excitedly.

Rolf laughed and saw the other boys approaching, "Look what the cat dragged in," he grinned.

"Sorry we're late, we were held up." Alvar explained.

"What happened?" Sig asked.

"A couple of girls causing problems." Alvar stated.

"Sounds like my kind of girls," Rolf said impertinently.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Sig said as he patted his friend on the back while Alvar and Theo tried to stifle their laughter.

"YOU!" A voice shouted.

Alvar rolled his eyes, "Speak of the devil."

The group turned around to see Ruby jumping into the arms of blond haired girl with Weiss standing beside her. "Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby cried.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." The blond girl deadpanned.

"It was an accident," Ruby said as she got out of the blond girls arms and back onto her feet, "it was an accident!"

Weiss pulled out a pamphlet, it read "Dust for Dummies."

"I'm gonna stop this before it gets too far out of hand," Alvar said as he began to walk up to Weiss.

"This way princess." Alvar said as he reached the three girls and grabbed Weiss' hand and led her away from the others.

"I had everything under control." Weiss said as she struggled to break from Alvar's grip.

Alvar hummed and continued to lead her back to his friends. The second he rejoined the circle, Rolf grabbed Weiss' hand from him and put on a large grin, "And who might you be, beautiful?."

Weiss turned her head to look up at Alvar and said, "No," before tearing her hand away and leaving.

Alvar signalled Theo and the large boy smacked Rolf over the head. "Oww, what was that for?" The boy complained.

Theo blushed lightly and pointed to Weiss' retreating back as an explanation. Suddenly, the volume in the crowd dipped down. The guys looked up to the stage where Professor Ozpin stood. He was a middle aged man with shaggy grey hair. His brown eyes were covered with shaded spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest with a green undershirt underneath, a dark green scarf, and dark green trousers. He was carrying a cane to help him walk. Behind him stood Glynda Goodwitch, the woman from the hologram on the ship.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, he stepped off to the side and Glynda walked up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She said firmly.

"Professor Ozpin looked off, didn't he?" Sig asked the other guys.

Theo nodded, "Like he wasn't even there," he said quietly.

"Well who cares, let's go to the ballroom." Rolf said. Quickly the group began the long walk to the ballroom. Once they reached the room, they found it full of mattresses on the ground, with blankets and pillows waiting for them. They quickly grab four of the mattresses by the back wall and get their stuff to go and get changed. They then go to the washroom where they get changed into just some pyjama pants as sleepwear and return back to the ballroom. They guys were joking around, Rolf pinning Sig on the ground while Theo stretched and Alvar watched the scene, amused.

Rolf turned his head to the side as he heard a purr. It was the blond girl who was by Weiss earlier. Rolf grins at her and gets up before stretching and giving an exaggerated showing of his muscles. The blond girl burst out laughing and got up. She reached back down and grabbed another girl who he couldn't see. The blond girl walked over, dragging someone behind her. "Hello!" The blond haired girl called.

"Hello beautiful, who might you be?" Rolf grinned, attracting the attention of his friends.

"I'm Yang," The blond girl announced before pulling the girl that was behind her to the front, "and this is my sister Ruby."

"Sisters, huh." Rolf dreamily.

"Hey, I know you." Ruby said, pointing to Alvar.

"Hello again, Ruby." Alvar said.

"So," Rolf said, stepping in front of Alvar, "come to check out the gun show?" He said as he flexed again.

Everyone laughed and Sig tackled him to the ground. "Oww, get off me." Rolf said.

"Yes someone help this little princess." Sig mocked and everyone burst out laughing.

"So what are your names?" Yang asked.

"Well I'm Alvar, the little princess is Rolf," Rolf glared up at Alvar at that comment, "the guy pinning him is Siegfried, or Sig as he likes to be called, and the quiet guy is Theo."

"Well hi everyone." Ruby said awkwardly.

"You know, some people need sleep to function." A high voice called out.

Alvar sighed, "Why is it that every time you happen to just appear, Weiss?"

"Because you are all disturbing others." Weiss said angrily, "Oh and of course your here too," Weiss said as she looked at Ruby.

"Drop it, Weiss." Alvar replied.

"What do you have against my little sister?" Yang asks protectively.

"She is hazard to my health!" Weiss proclaimed.

"Lets go." Alvar sighed before grabbing Weiss' wrist and dragging her up a short spirald staircase to a balcony, "You need to stop doing this."

"It's not my fault that everyone else can't do anything right." Weiss complained.

"So, how have you really been." Alvar asked.

"Huh?"

"I doubt that what you told me earlier when we got off the ship was the full story so what's wrong." Alvar asked.

Weiss sighed before walking up to the railing of the balcony and resting her arms on it. "Father has been... difficult as of late, prior to me leaving for Beacon that is. He's been on my case a little bit."

"Still trying to get us married?" Alvar asked with a grin.

"You know it," Weiss said exasperatedly, "The Schnee family, number one dust producers in the world combined with the Kelling family, the number one weapons manufacturers. Together we could create an infinite empire and rule the economy."

"Still not letting up?" Alvar asked, amused.

"Not even for a second, he thinks that if we get to know each other better then there is a better chance for us to get married and for our families to rule over all." Weiss snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Ohh, and what's wrong with me?" Alvar asked innocently.

Weiss turned to face him and laughed, not a fake laugh like she normally used at social events or when she was around others, the real laugh back from when they were kids, growing up and occasionally spending time together. It reminded him of the time when they were six, both of them were at Weiss' house while their fathers were discussing something upstairs. The two of them sneaked into the kitchen and stole as many cookies as their tiny arms could carry. The two ran away laughing like crazy until they reached Weiss play room where they munched down on their stolen treats. Alvar smiled sadly as he remembered the times before Weiss was turned into this cold young woman that she was today.

"What?" Weiss asked, confused at the look Alvar was giving her.

Alvar shook his head, "Nothing."

Weiss' gaze fell back to the doorway back inside, "Let's head back in."

* * *

"So that was awkward," Sig said as he watched Alvar and Weiss walk up the stairs and exit out to the balcony.

"I don't know what I can do to make it up to her." Ruby said sadly.

"It will be fine." Rolf said, dismissing the matter.

"No it won't," Ruby said, frustrated.

"That's just how she is." Theo said quietly.

Everyone looked up to the large boy standing by them. "God, you need to speak up more Theo, we sometimes forget that you're here." Rolf complained.

Theo blushed but didn't say anything. "You know Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"A little," Theo said quietly but at the look directed to him by Rolf he cleared his throat and began to speak a little louder, "my family has been invited to some of the same social events that Weiss' family has."

"Oh, what does your family do?" Yang asked.

"We control a few mining operations. My family is tied closely with Alvar's because we sell a lot of our stuff to his family to turn into weapons. I've known Alvar nearly all my life and although I'm not really friends with Weiss, I have known her since I was about five." Theo explained.

"Is that Blake?" Ruby asked out of the blue.

Everyone turned and saw Blake sitting on the ground up against a wall, reading a book with a stool beside her carrying a candle. She was so deeply engrossed in her novel that she didn't even notice the other teens staring at her. "Well lets go say hello!" Yang suggested cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Ruby said.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Rolf said enthusiastically, leading the charge with Yang over to Blake.

As they approached, Blake noticed the group and looked up from her book. "Hello," Yang said cheerfully, "I believe you two may know each other." She said, presenting her blushing sister in front of her.

"Aren't you the girl that caused the explosion?" Blake asked.

"Uhh yeah, the name's Ruby." Ruby said, extending a hand towards the other girl.

Blake ignored the offered hand and returned to her book. "My turn!" Rolf exclaimed, "Hello beautiful!" He said, stepping forward.

Blake looked up again and stared at Rolf with a strange look in her eye, "Hello."

"Lovely night tonight, isn't it?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, almost as lovely as this book..." Blake paused for a moment as she looked up into his grinning face, "that I will continue to read, as soon as you leave."

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause." Yang deadpanned.

"But I'm making such progress." Rolf argued.

"No you're not." Sig laughed.

"Ahem." A voice startled them out of their conversation. The group excluding Blake turned around to see Alvar behind them.

"Hey Alvar!" Rolf exclaimed, "I love this school already."

"No doubt all the women appreciate your presence." Alvar joked.

"How's Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Alvar smiled lightly and replied, "She's fine now."

Ruby stared into his eyes and she could tell that Weiss was not fine but decided to drop the conversation. "Which path do you think he should take?" Alvar said out of the blue.

Everyone was confused until Blake spoke up, "You've read this?" She asked.

"Loved it." He replied.

Blake looked up at him, "I'll tell you once I've finished the book." She closed her book and blew out the candle before getting up and leaving.

"Well I guess it's time to go to bed." Sig suggested.

"Yeah." Theo agreed.

"Well I will definitely be seeing you ladies in the morning." Rolf winked.

"Night!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Night." Ruby added.

"See you later." Alvar said before the boys and girls parted ways and made their way to their respective mattresses and turning in for the night. Everyone's mind was on one thing, tomorrow was initiation and they were going to need to be prepared for it. It was their chance to show off their skills and get put into teams. None of them could wait for it.


	3. Volume 1: The First Step

Volume 1: The First Step:

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" A red headed girl sang.

The young man beneath her sighed as he got up. Seemingly ignoring the dancing girl around him, he scratched his head and stretched as he walked to the washrooms. He entered into the male's washroom and the gleeful girl followed in right behind him. "I can't believe that we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours!" The girl exclaimed as the boy began to brush his teeth.

"What is a girl doing in here?" Sig questioned from down the line of sinks.

"What does it matter?" Rolf whispered, hitting his friend's arm.

"Hello-o-o-o-o hot stuff!" Rolf said as he slid up to the girl.

The red head began to spin, "Not that I thought that we would get kicked out or anything." She had spun enough to be facing Rolf and she seamlessly slapped him across the face while continuing her spin to face back to her friend. "I mean, your the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

The boy began to walk out and the girl followed him. Rolf turned to face his friend who was barely holding in his laughter at the far end of the room. "Shut up." Rolf said quietly before trying to tackle his friend to the ground.

* * *

The boy and the red headed girl returned back to their mattresses and began to pack things up. "We've been friends for sooooo long!" The girl said as she brushed her hair, "What are the odds that we would still be together. Well not together together. Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome, you are handsome but that would just be weird. Right?"

The boy didn't respond and walked out of the room with the girl hot on his tail. The girl kept her eyes on the back of his head with a smile of her face. They soon enough reached the cafeteria where they sat down for some pancakes. One was hanging out of her mouth when the girl resumed the conversation, "Right! What was I thinking? But still I hope we end up on the same team together." She slurped the pancake into her mouth, "Oh, we should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster? No that won't work, he has a school."

The girl pondered this question all throughout breakfast, randomly throwing out ideas for how the two could end up on the same team. Soon enough though, they left to go to their lockers where their gear and armour are stored. The boy just opened his locker when the girl finally decided on a plan, "I know, we'll have some sort of signal. Like a distress signal." She said as she pointed her finger up into the air. "Ohh, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked the boy.

"Nora?" The boy asked.

"Yes Ren." Nora replied.

Ren grabbed his two green automatic pistols with the attached blades and slid them into the loose sleeves of his top. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." She said happily.

"Come on, Nora. Let's go." Ren said as he began to walk away.

"But not together together." Nora giggled as skipped behind him.

* * *

"And then he got slapped!" Sig laughed.

"The girl is crazy I tell you." Rolf said to his friends.

Theo let out a hearty laugh while Alvar chuckled at his friend's expense. They walked down the stairs into the armoury where all of their gear was stored.

"-I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby proclaimed to her sister.

Rolf immediately burst into chuckles as he entered the room first. Ruby turned around, beet red and horrified that he hear her. Her face turned more and more red as the other three boys entered the room. "Uhh..." Ruby stuttered.

Sig and Rolf's chuckled began to escalate to near full blown laughter until they caught glimpse of the imposing form of Yang standing behind her sister, glowering at the two. They quickly shaped up and returned to normal. "So are you two fine young ladies ready for the initiation? Alvar asked charmingly.

"Ohh yes!" Ruby said excitedly, "By the way, what weapons do you guys have?"

Sig laughed, "You sound just like Theo after we all made our weapons. He was so excited."

Sig walked over to his locker and opened it up, revealing his two swords. He pulled them out of the locker and they shined underneath the bright lights. They were two longswords called Patas. They looked like a normal sword until you reached the hilt. There was a long gauntlet like handguard covering the hilts for both swords and going almost all the way up to his elbow. The handguard was very large around the side but got smaller so it fit snugly around his arm just below the elbow. Sig slid his hands in and gripped onto the handle inside. The right sword had two barrels sticking out from the handguard which Sig explained were from two small sawn off shotguns inside of the handguard. The left sword was able to fan out into a perfectly round shield with a very sharp edge.

Ruby was practically drooling all over them. "How do the shotguns get fired?"

"There are two small triggers attached to the handle I grip which are connected to the shotguns. All though I wouldn't exactly call them a shotgun any more. They've been mostly dismantled so that they could fit in this tiny space. Thankfully the dust I have stored in here can help keep the barrel cool so it doesn't burn me when I touch." Sig explained.

Sig then continued by putting his armour over top of his clothes. He was wearing a forest green tee shirt and dark brown khakis. He slid on a thin chainmail shirt over his torso and then strapped on two sheaths for his swords on his back. On the top of both sheaths, there was a gold wreaths symbol hanging from the top.

"What's next?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

The guys looked to Theo who blushed lightly before going to his locker and pulling out his weapon. "It's a modified G11." He explained, "It's now a .50 sniper rifle and it can transform into a club."

Theo pressed a button on the grip and the back of the rifle slid back slightly. The scope was pulled inside of the weapon and then the back of the rifle was flung over top of the rifle before reconnecting to the front of it. The grip then slid back from the bottom of the rifle to the back of it. The weapon then puffed out a little bit making it larger and slightly rounded like a large club.

"Can it fire while it's like this?" Ruby asked.

"No, due to its strange design it can't. At least not yet." Theo replied.

Theo then took out his armour, a large plate body that doesn't cover his arms. He slid that over his tan sleeveless shirt. Then he reached in to the locker and pulled out two leather bracers which he fixed onto his arms and two plate greaves which he fixed onto his legs over his midnight blue pants. His right greave had a symbol on the right side of it of a silver ingot with a bright blue flame surrounding it.

"This school rocks!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Calm down lil' sis." Yang laughed.

"What else?" Ruby asked.

"You'll find out in due time, it's almost time to start the initiation, we have to head over now." Alvar said.

"Ugh, why does school always have to ruin a good thing." Ruby groaned.

"Not in the slightest snow angel."

The group turned to see Jaune talking to Weiss and a new girl.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss explained to Jaune.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said happily.

"Snow angel?" Rolf whispered to his friends. They laughed a little before returning their attention to the conversation.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Peet's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled.

"That's you!" Jaune gasped.

The group of friends laughed again and this time Weiss heard them. "Perfect, Alvar you will be on a team with Pyrrha and I."

"Why me?" Alvar asked, smugly.

Weiss sighed, "Because you're one of the few people here that I would trust to not get me killed."

"Oh, what an honour this is," Alvar said sarcastically, " Unfortunately I don't think that we get to choose our teams."

DING-DING. This meant that there was an announcement. Glynda Goodwitch appeared via hologram, "Students, it's time for your initiation. Please make your way to the Cliffs."

"Well I guess it's time to go." Yang said.

"Go on ahead, Alvar and I still need to get geared up." Rolf said, "But I will definitely catch up with you later."

Yang laughed and walked off with Ruby trailing behind her. Everyone besides Rolf and Alvar slowly made their way to the exit doors which leads onto the grounds.

Rolf reached into his locker and pulled out a thin black cloak and a few chest holsters. He slid the holsters on over his dark brown long sleeve shirt and a sheath on his waist, fitting the rope holding it in the belt loops of his dark brown pants. He then put a G17 with an attached suppressor into one of his chest holsters. He then continued to pull out all sorts of small daggers and knives and put them in their respective holsters. He then pulled out a short sword, an old wakizashi and slid it into it's sheath. He then donned his thin black cloak and slid two tiger claw gauntlets into inner pockets in his cloak. On the back of the cloak was a bright silver moon decal.

Rolf then turned to his friend and saw him putting on a high collared black coat with gold trim over his silver silk shirt. The coat went past his knees, covering his ebony dress pants. The coat also had a golden sabre, embroidered over the left breast. As Alvar straightened up, Rolf caught a glimpse of Alvar's sabre in it's sheath at his waist. "Let's go, Rolf." Alvar said, shaking Rolf out of his stupor.

Rolf grinned, "Let's."

* * *

Professor Ozpin stood near the edge of the cliff with Glynda beside him, "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took over, "Now I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What, ohhh." Ruby said sadly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Professor Ozpin explained.

Rolf nodded to Sig and Alvar nodded to Theo.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"See I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, umm, sir-" Jaune began.

"Good. Now take your positions." Professor Ozpin said.

Sig pulled out his left sword and switched it into shield mode. He crouched down low, holding the shield in front of his body. The platform beneath his feet flung him in the air and he held steady, keeping the shield in front of him to slow himself down a little.

"Uh sir. I've got umm, a question." Jaune said.

Rolf pulled out his two tiger claw gauntlets and put them on his hands. He crouched slightly and held his arms to his side. The platform launched him. "Wooooo!" Rolf whooped as he flew threw the air.

"So this, landing strategy thing, uh what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No," Professor Ozpin said, "you will be falling."

Theo pulled out his G11 and held it in between his legs. He crouched and the platform sent him soaring through the skies, legs first with his weapon held steady in between them.

"Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Professor Ozpin explained.

"Uh huh." Jaune said dumbly.

Alvar took a somewhat casual pose with his knees bent ever so slightly. Then the platform sent him flying.

"Ahhhh!" Jaune screamed as he too was sent through the air.

* * *

Sig glanced back and saw his friends soaring through the air a little ways behind him. He turned back to the task at hand and peered over his shield, he saw the trees getting ever closer. Bracing himself against his shield, he prepared for impact. He began hammering his way through branches and leaves until he hit the ground hard. He shook his head as he stood up and looked to the sky.

Rolf went flying just above him over the trees. Rolf stuck his arms out in front of him and got the tiger claws to stick into a tree trunk. He did one full spin around the tree before pulling back his arms and using the momentum from the spin to launch him back the way he came. He landed on a few large branches but kept moving until he finally hit the ground.

Rolf looked around for a sign of anyone being nearby but there were none. Sighing he put back his tiger claw gauntlets into their respective spots in his cloak before continuing forward.

Rolf continued walking until he heard a loud yell from above. A bright yellow blur went soaring over the treetops.

"Damn it, where are you Sig?" Rolf asked himself.

* * *

Theo had seen Rolf and Sig already land in the trees but ignored them. His goal was to go far. He flipped himself around so his face was in front and his legs were behind him. Still holding his weapon between his legs, he fired off a couple quick shots to help propel him forwards.

The trees were rushing below him and he knew that it was about time to land. He flipped back around so his feet were in front. Theo fired a couple of rounds in front of him to slow him down and then he entered into the trees. He flew through all of the branches and leaves, and although they were hitting him hard he barely noticed it. He fired one last time to slow himself down just a little bit more until he slammed into the ground. The earth shook around him and creatures scurried away.

Theo slipped his weapon onto his back and started walking forward, to the north end of the forest. He just hoped that Alvar would find him soon.

* * *

Immediately after Alvar was launched, he saw Yang catch up to him from behind. She grinned at him and he bet that her eyes were sparkling underneath the dark sunglasses she had on. She swiftly unleashed some more rounds from Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets and sent herself flying past Alvar.

Alvar decided to land quickly and allowed gravity to do it's work to bring him back down to the ground as fast as it wanted to. He was quickly at the tree tops and he reached out with his left hand. As he got past the leaves, Alvar stuck out his hand to touch a unusually large tree trunk. Small black glyphs appeared on all of his fingers as they touched the tree. This is his semblance.

From a young age, Alvar had trained his semblance ability to create glyphs. These black ones allowed him to stick to things. Alvar spun around the tree trunk, holding on due to the small black glyphs. He spun until his feet touched the ground and then he turned off his ability, the glyphs disappearing from his fingers, and he walked off calmly.

Alvar walked casually in between a couple of trees as he continued his venture north. He stopped short of passing the two trees when he sensed something. Alvar gripped his sabre tight in his right hand, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. He stepped forward carefully, inching forward until he reached a small clearing in the forest. Seamlessly, Alvar unsheathed his sabre as an Ursa came charging out of the bushes to his right.

His sabre looked every bit regal as he was. The blade was sharp and polished to perfection. The hilt had two pieces of fine silver spun around the handle creating an intricate design until they extended outward and spiralled around to form an unusual hand guard. The fine silver had a few emeralds embedded into it, giving it a bright green shimmer in the sunlight.

The Ursa stood menacing only a few feet from Alvar. It looked like a large bear with jet black fur all over its body. It had white bony spikes on its back and arms as well as a white bone like mask covering its face. The mask had red detailing painted on it which matched the Ursa's blood red eyes.

The Ursa lunged forward at Alvar who stepped to the side and swung with his sabre, hitting the side of the Ursa's head and forcing the Ursa to move away from him. The Ursa shook his head as he recovered from the blow. Alvar took up a defensive stance, holding his sabre diagonally in front of him.

The Ursa charged forward again with its arms held out wide. Alvar took note of the very sharp claws that it had before rolling forward and to the right, ducking under the Ursa's arm. He spun as quickly as he could and struck. His sabre cut through the Ursa's left side leaving a large cut. The Ursa roared in pain before striking out with his claws. Alvar ducked before stabbing the Ursa in its left leg.

The Ursa roared once more and fell to the ground. Alvar gave a sharp tug on the sword's handle and it began to transform. The blade literally split into two parts straight down the middle. Both parts extended outwards and retracted back a little bit before locking into place with the help of the handguard. With the blade out of the way, it revealed that there was a .50 Desert Eagle handgun attached to the handguard. A trigger dropped from the handle and Alvar's index finger wrapped snugly around it.

Alvar walked forward to the beast that was laying in pain on the ground in front of him. He held his arm out ramrod straight in front of him with the barrel of the gun pressed right up against the beast's skull. One shot and the Ursa fell limp to the ground. Alvar stepped back and tugged sharply on the sword's handle again and it reverted back to it's normal form as a sabre. With one last glance at the dead beast, Alvar swung his sword in mid air, sending the blood on it flying to the forest floor before sheathing the blade and continuing his way to the north end of the forest.

**AN: **Hello again. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I expect the next two to be longer. Please let me know if you need any clarification on anything or if you have any constructive criticism to offer. Thanks again to everyone who read the story thus far!


End file.
